1. Field
The described technology relates to an organic light emitting diode display. More particularly, the described technology relates to an organic light emitting diode display having an impurity-doped polycrystalline silicon layer as a capacitor electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-emissive display device which displays images with OLEDs. The OLED display differs from a liquid crystal display (LCD) in that it does not require a separate light source, and has relatively small thickness and weight. Furthermore, as the OLED display involves high quality characteristics, e.g., low power consumption, high luminance, and short response time, it is spotlighted as a next generation display device, e.g., for portable electronic appliances.
The OLED displays may be classified into passive matrix and active matrix types depending upon the way of driving them. In the active matrix type of OLED display, an OLED, a thin film transistor (TFT), and a capacitor are formed at respective pixels so as to control each pixel in an independent manner.
The above information disclosed in this Description of Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.